Time Gone By
by CrimsonGems67
Summary: With the Autobots and Decepticons now at peace and Cybertron restored, what is a mech to do? Starscream has recently found out information that causes him great pain and the scientist wants nothing more then for the world to go back to the way it used to be before the Great War even happened.


Starscream knew.

He had always known, deep down but refused to believe himself. How could he believe it?

He felt betrayed, and not knowing why frustrated him. He had seen their lord, his lord be taken by the Prime, and willingly. He had seen Megatron needy and so willing to submit to the one mech he claimed to have hated above all.

Was this how they managed peace on Cybertron now? 'Facing with your greatest enemy? Neither Megatron or the Prime had noticed him, both too involved with their lust.

Was it his longing for the power Megatron held and then seeing him willingly give it up for another that he hated? Or was it that Starscream wanted Megatron to submit to him.

The time that his lord willingly submitted to him was a time long ago. The two mechs used to be lovers at the beginning of the war, before everything had changed.

Starscream simply could not handle the thought. After so long, so many stellar cycles together and then apart, had Megatron already forgotten him? Had he forgotten what they had shared? Megatron had comforted him after the loss of Skyfire during a time when both we're different mechs. They had confided in each other, neither never quite giving into the belief that they were romantically involved. Then why did it hurt? Why did Starscream feel like the one mech he despised, the one he had hated so much had betrayed him?

Starscream was pacing around in his and his trine mates' chambers furiously, mumbling to himself. His actions weren't unusual and we're certainly expected but he usually stormed out of their chambers or started complaining to whoever was present, however, Starscream did neither of those things and it caught Thundercracker's attention.

Skywarp was gone for the time being and so Thundercracker thought he would have time to himself to write, but with Starscream's arrival he was able to do no such thing and his trine mate's frustration caught his optics. He'd been staring at Starscream for sometime now, seeing only the same thing.

"Starscream?" Thundercracker's query elicited no response from the other seeker and he sighed, "Starscream what's wrong?"

Starscream had stopped in his tracks. Thundercracker usually didn't speak to Starscream unless the red seeker spoke to him first but this time it was different. Something about Starscream's fields were off more so than usual during his rantings. The two stared at each other for sometime as if neither could process something to say.

"Nothing," the red seeker replied finally and practically ran out if the room.

Thundercracker figured that Starscream would be out of it in no time, as usual.

* * *

He needed to get away. To get away from the source of all of his problems. Starscream transformed and took off from the launch bay. He flew around New Iacon speedily, his anger being his fuel. It was past curfew to be flying this late at night unless absolutely necessary and Starscream considered this to be one such occasion.

He had hardly noticed how bright the stars shone tonight.

 ** _'The stars are beautiful tonight, huh Star?' Skyfire had scooted closer to Starscream and laid his servo on top of the smaller mechs._**

 ** _'Yeah, they really are,' he replied not noticing the others proximity even in his own fields._**

 ** _Almost as beautiful as you.'_**

The trine leader had been flying for a few hours lost deep in his own processor and was so totally exhausted. He decided it would be best to return to his mate's and try and sort everything out in the morning.

* * *

Starscream actually tried to be considerate when entering their shared chambers. Ever since the war ended and Cybertron was now at peace, the trine mates had much more time to spend together. They had time to grow back together, to heal their bent bond and Starscream tried to his best to not upset his mates.

They were the only ones he cared about at this point.

He quietly stepped across the berthroom, making sure his steps didn't make too much noise and drew his fields tight to him. Skywarp was a deep recharger, Thundercracker however, was not. Starscream sprawled out on his berth and attempted to recharge but no matter what he did his memories came back to haunt him.

 ** _The silver mech writhed under his touches. Starscream knew every sensitive place on Megatron's frame and always manipulated his knowledge._**

 ** _Ah!..Starscream!' Megatron moaned loudly._**

 ** _The two bots' affairs were not secrets, but no bot dare to say anything directly to either of them. Starscream let his hands roam the larger mech's frame and pushed him harder into the berth._**

Starscream tossed and turned trying to find the perfect angle to recharge in but had no such luck. His past haunted him. It had always haunted him but his memories dangled so freshly in his processor as of late.

He couldn't stop thinking of the first time he and Megatron interfaced. It had been out of passion. Out of deep lust for the other and he had taken his lord and claimed him as his own, but now another claimed him. Another called him his, and Starscream intended on getting his prize, his precious lord back.

* * *

Both Skywarp and Thundercracker were up and awake before him which wasn't unusual given his new sleeping pattern. Starscream wasted no time after waking and headed straight for the wash racks.

"Thundercracker I'm worried about Star. We finally managed to fix our bond and he seems to be doing anything he can to avoid us."

"I'm sure it's just a normal Starscream thing, Warp. You know how he is," the blue seeker replied and looked back down to his data pad.

"Yeah I know. It still just bothers me," Skywarp said as he looked down at his pedes. Both seekers sat upon their respective berths, "all we can do is see if he comes around."

Starscream trotted out of the wash racks, looking as lustrous as ever and spent no time in the company of his mates as he headed out the door. He had a job to do.


End file.
